goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie Punishment Day (Remake Version)
Rosie Punishment Day the remake version by Ronit Amin, not the CaillouShow version, is the upcoming feature episode of American series, Rosie Gets Grounded. It ends at 110:51. Plot Day 1: For sneaking to watch My Little Pony and all other new shows that were made since 2001, Rosie gets tons of punishments: Listening to old music from the LP Player Getting Attacked By Gilbert Forcing her to go to Chuck E. Cheese's so she can eat lots of Pizza before she gets fat. Making her fit and exercise. Forcing her to play World of Goo Burn out MLP DVD & Dora Toy Swimsuit Sleeping on her Drooling on her Hot Shower Watch 3 Logos from The Little Rascals DVD: Artisan Home Entertainment, Hallmark Home Entertainment, & Family Home Entertainment Kids. Here are the photos of the logos: Blowing Up Peter Piper Pizza, John Cena beats her up Donating everything she owns to charity. Biting her. Sending her to Arlington National Cemetery where the eternal flame is located so Caillou's family can set her on fire. When they get home..... Day 2: As a big punishment, Rosie is forced to watch the old movies and TV shows: Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Tex Avery, Droopy, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Spike, Spike and Tyke, The Captain and the Kids, Barney Bear, Harman - Ising, Happy Harmonies, Flip The Frog, Willie Whopper, George Gordon, Hanna - Barbera, Bob Allen, Carl Urbano, The Little Rascals, Laurel and Hardy, All Stars, The Boy Friends, Charley Chase, Irwin S. Cobb, Max Davidson, Features/Streamliners, Harry Langdon, Musical Comedies, Pitts and Todd, The Taxi Boys, Todd and Kelly, Our Gang Comedies, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Getting Even With Dad, All Dogs Go To Heaven, National Velvet, The Black Stallion, Little Women, The Wizard of Oz, The Secret of Nimh, The Pebble and the Penguin, Broadway Melody of 1936, Broadway Melody of 1938, Buster Keaton, Judy Garland, MGM Composers Collection, MGM Horror Classics, MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc Sampler, MGM: When The Lion Roars, Crime Does Not Pay, Dogville Comedies, Fitzpatrick Traveltalks, Classic Musical Shorts from the Dream Factory, Classic Shorts from the Dream Factory, Robert Benchley Comedies, Pete Smith Specialities, Ted Healy and His Stooges, Shirley Temple, Elizabeth Taylor, Esther Williams, Dr Seuss Video Festival, & Further more. Day 3: Rosie escapes her punishment before she sees Stan Laurel and grounds him before he then runs to Oliver Hardy, telling him that Rosie is the one who grounded him and calls Doris, Boris, & Caillou before they go to their house, Boris, Doris, Caillou, Stan Laurel, & Oliver Hardy give Extra Punishments For Rosie: Closing her Caillou Gets Grounded youtube account Heather O'Rourke, Megan C. Fenoglietto, Esther Williams, & Tex Avery all beat Rosie up. Caillou's brothers sit on Rosie Sending Rosie to Goat City Bay, California where the Goats live. Doris watches Rosie get taken away to the audience. Here is the photo of the remake audience: Audience at the VBVM Church in Dickson City, PA.Category:Funniest Episodes Category:Rosie Gets Grounded Category:Rosie Gets Grounded Episodes